


Lost and Horny

by callistohours



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location - Fandom, Sister Location - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Lolbit, Don't worry it's not incest, Gay Robots, Lemon, Lolbit is a very horny guy, Lost in the Woods, M/M, Male Funtime Foxy, Male Lolbit, Smut, They are stuck together in the woods, Top Funtime Foxy, fucking in the woods, no way out, they're not related, when he's with Funtime Foxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistohours/pseuds/callistohours
Summary: Funtime Foxy trapped in the woods with Lolbit, there is no way out or even send them home. Funtime Foxy didn't like how he would end up with him, will they get along together and find a way out?
Relationships: Funtime Foxy & Lolbit (Five Nights At Freddy's), Funtime Foxy/Lolbit (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 3





	Lost and Horny

Welcome to Circus Baby's Pizza World, where family fun and interactivity go beyond anything you've seen at those other pizza places! With cutting-edge animatronic entertainers that will knock your kids' socks off, as well as customized pizza catering, no party is complete without Circus Baby and the gang! 

Now, where were we? Ah right. Circus Baby's Pizza World, what a catchy name for a fun time restaurant isn't it? Behind the happy times with the animatronics and the children, these animatronic entertainers have to deal with a controlled shock, because of what? Some of them are glitching out and some of them didn't want to work either. The humans have this controlled shock because they would "love" them. 

That's very painful for them, they didn't want to be treated like this. They just... tired. They want the humans or I should call them, their "creator" have to treat them nicely like they were alive, they make the children happy and always accompany them. While humans can't because they need to do their shitty works. Why couldn't the humans respect them? Easy, they thought they weren't alive in the first place and thinking they were just a piece of plastic robots that don't have feelings. 

They just want to be treated nicely, not to treat them like shit. 

Now out of the story, let's begin here. 

Once upon a time.. no, this is not a kid's story. 

Beautiful and big trees are waving their leaves freely while the wind floating through them, a couple of birds or maybe more are chirping happily with their own lives. Unfortunately, the sky was pitch gray and cloudy. But that doesn't mean it's going to rain today, no, that's how the modeled of the sky. 

A groan is heard by the birds, they quickly fly away from the sound and go to a safe place. Where that groan coming from? 

"Shit.. how the fuck my head can be this fucking hurt?" 

Oh, someone swears? 

After another groan for another headache bump into its head, it opens its eyes and found itself in... the woods. 

"Wait.. where am I?" 

The animatronic named "Funtime Foxy" slowly gets up because of his headache on his head and cleaning himself from the specks of dirt and leaves. He looked around and realized this is not his home in Circus Baby's Pizza World, but he was in the woods ALL alone. 

"H-How the hell I woke up in here?" He whispered to himself. 

"Hello, darling!" 

The fox animatronic's ears are perked up at the sounded-like male voice. He looks right at behind him and sees a version colored of him floating right to him, the species of this animatronic was the same as Funtime Foxy but with orange and purple color accents. 

"Lolbit?" Funtime Foxy called out the animatronic's name, recognize his voice and appearance. 

"Oh, wait- what are you doing here?" Asked Lolbit pointed his finger at him, which make the other male glared at him. 

"I was going to ask the SAME question as you, what the fuck are you doing here? And where are we? Where are the others?" Funtime Foxy using his words back to Lolbit. 

"Hey, hey! Don't start at me like that!" Lolbit says calmly while placing his hand on the other's chest. 

"I have no idea how we ended up in here! I woke up and saw you on the other side, I was thinking you were trying to find a way to escape from here!" 

"Then I have good news for you, I just woke up in here so I have no fucking idea how we ended up in here together." The performer fox explained with short details. 

Lolbit's eyes were shining a bit, although his eyes were black with white pupils, Funtime Foxy can feel his eyes are staring at him down with those lovely eye contact from the hacker fox. Now, Lolbit was floating around him while squealing happily. 

What is wrong with this guy? He seems like he wasn't scared of the woods and trapped in here.. 

"FINALLY I CAN BE WITH YOU AND JUST YOU!!" The other fox says as he hugs Funtime Foxy tightly, the performer fox was trying to 'breath' hardly from this kind of hug. 

"LOLBIT YOU ASSHOLE! PUT ME DOWN YOU ALMOST BROKE MY ENDOSKELETON--" 

Poof. 

"Ah right! I'm so sorry!" 

The pink fox groaned and gets up from the ground as he dusted himself again, Funtime Foxy looking around for a way to get home but there is none of them. 

There is nothing but they've been accompanied by big and tall trees with red leaves, the ground was filled with falling red leaves which makes more beautiful than ever. Such a beautiful sight to see, Funtime Foxy really loves this kind of place, it was quiet and peaceful, with no distraction. But sadly, he was stuck with Lolbit. 

Yes, they were stuck in the woods together and Foxy looks up and sees the trees are stood up tall and proud with their leaves shaking freely. The view was beautiful if he looks up, but the problem is.. he was stuck with someone he (not so) hated. 

"This can't be happening, how am I ended up with a bitch like you?" Funtime Foxy as his voice box getting deeper, almost making the other fox "whimpers" in front of him. 

"Now, now, darling! That's not very good words for your pretty lips-" 

"I have my own lips, yours are the worse." Lolbit startled by his voice again, he watches Funtime Foxy glared at him and soon turn around as he walked away from him. 

Lolbit is following right behind him as he grabbed one of his shoulders. 

"Where are you go-" 

"To get out from this heaven-look-alike hell, and get your dirty hands off from me." 

Sure, Lolbit can't fight back and let him go. He had this little crush thing on the other fox, well he knows that he won't like him back. But still, he was worried if anything happens to Funtime Foxy. 

Instead of following from behind him, he teleports right in front of him with a quite bothered expression on his face. Funtime Foxy seems like has the same expression as the hacker fox, but with a deadly stare. He is also has purple-colored blush on his.. cheeks? Wait, is he blushing? 

"Look, I know this is so wrong to you and maybe you wanted to get out of here. But..." Lolbit closed his eyes and soon sighed deeply, he opens his eyes again staring at the other's amber eyes. 

"Could you at least.. be nice to me? For once?" Lolbit begged him while grabbing both of the fox's hands and brought them to his chest, Funtime Foxy was now shaking heavily as he saw Lolbit's eyes were now brightened up like before. 

"Pretty pleeeeaaassseee?" 

"Okay, okay! Fine, but ONLY just for once." Lolbit squeals happily as he flies freely to the trees. Yeah, he can fly. He was so proud of himself that he can fly like a bird and also can be with Funtime Foxy forever in the woods. 

Funtime Foxy grabs his chin and thinks about something... 

Finally, a bright lamp was popping up beside him like how would the cartoon characters get the idea. He has an idea how to make the hacker fox paying him back if Funtime Foxy was being nice to him. 

"Hey, Lolbit! Could you go down, please? I have a request that you need to do!" 

In the blink of his eyes, Lolbit was now in front of him with that... a damned smile. Funtime Foxy flinched and almost screamed like a baby, haha a Circus Baby joke. So funny... 

"Sooo? What do you want me to do, sweetheart?" Lolbit asks smiling at Funtime Foxy as he almost sang it. 

"I will be nice to you, if you give me... a special reward." Funtime Foxy's voice box went deep again making the other's breath hitched. The hacker fox can see his eyes are going to full upon the flirt mode. 

Wait, that's kinda random. Funtime Foxy saying to himself that he hated Lolbit, right? Why was he being so flirty right now? 

Well, that couldn't be happening! Lolbit just shakes off those thoughts and thinks that Funtime Foxy was making fun of him, all flustered and blushing mess. 

Or maybe Foxy was on his "Funtime" mode. 

Lolbit gulped deeply, he was trying to not look like he can give up for any second. He also trying to not stutters on his words. 

"Oh well, of course! Anything for you, darling! I mean, you ARE my one and my lovely fox after all~" Lolbit says as the tone of his voice box getting deeper, trying to fight Funtime Foxy back with his flirtiness.

"Since my sweet little cake is a hacker and can teleport to every place," Funtime Foxy began calling him by nicknames making the other fox's heart skipped a beat, Foxy placed his fingers on Lolbit's chin to make eye contact with him.

"..how about you teleport us home? Is that good for you?"

Oh. God.

Holy shit..

Lolbit's eyes widened at the request from the other male, he was so fucked up. Like, literally FUCKED UP. Now, the reason why he was so surprised at Funtime Foxy's request to take them home is actually Lolbit who's taking them here.

He's the one who's taking Funtime Foxy and himself in here, in a beautiful place with him. Yes, he did create this place by himself with the most perfect texture he ever makes. So, it feels like they were in the real woods without actually knowing all of those trees, birds, and other things are fake because Lolbit was the one who creates the place.

The reason why he was doing this it's because he wanted to spend more time with the other fox, remember that I tell you earlier that Lolbit has a little crush on Funtime Foxy? Yes, it was real. He's doing this for real and for him. Lolbit was having enough shits after looking at the pink fox's sad face after he was performing with the kids.

The serious question is... how the heck Funtime Foxy know it?

Probably because Lolbit can teleport at every place in Circus Baby's Pizza World.

Lolbit is afraid that the other fox will know about kidnapping Funtime Foxy in this beautiful and peaceful place. He might be ended up making the fox mad at him.

"O-Oh? T-Teleport to our home?" Lolbit stutters.

"Haha! Such a great idea right there! Why couldn't think of that in the first place!" Lolbit dramatically slapped his forehead not too hard. You can call him "Drama King" because of his "silly" behavior.

"Sure! Of course, of course! Like I said to you, I will do anything just for my Funtime Boy~" Lolbit seductively says as he floats closer to him, both of their noses are touching right now and Lolbit was hoping this could stop Funtime Foxy from teasing him.

"Alright then,"

The hacker fox gasped softly as Funtime Foxy with no hesitation pulled him closer and starts to bite his neck, Lolbit didn't want to stop him and letting Foxy do all the job. Why? because this is how he wanted to do with the other fox, alone and just the two of them. His wish came true, he didn't know how to express this feeling because it was too sudden.

Lolbit also didn't know that Funtime Foxy wants to do this kind of 'stuff' with him, does that mean the other fox feeling the same way too as him? Or is this how Funtime Foxy being _nice_ towards him? Who knows, the important thing is that he's with Funtime Foxy now.

"Nghh.." Lolbit let out a soft moan after Funtime Foxy found his sweet spot, he heard the pink fox chuckled, he felt his crotch being gripped tightly as he let out another big moan. His moans are too beautiful making the other fox turned on.

He continues to make more hickeys on his neck and moved his hand up and down on Lolbit's cock, he smirks at another moan from him and before Lolbit knows... Funtime Foxy pushed him down on the grown making the leaves jumped fly around them.

"F-Foxy.." Lolbit moaned out his name as his cock twitched letting out a precum, the other fox chuckles again at his cute little action.

"Well look at you, all horny and feeling lost just to be with me, huh? Creating a peaceful place so I can be with you again? Heh, such a beautiful slut you are.." The pink fox whispered to the other's ears and nibbling it, Lolbit only respond with a quick whimper of _"please!"_

Funtime Foxy move out from his neck and starts to kisses Lolbit roughly on the lips, he then put his thumb on top of the other's cock making him gasped and Foxy takes this chance to slide his tongue in without asking permission. Lolbit moaned again when he felt his tongue is now against Funtime Foxy's as they moving their tongues roughly.

Lolbit had to admit it, Funtime Foxy really good at this, maybe he's been experiencing with someone else before him? If he did, he really wanted to know who it is, but that's not the right time to asking a question, he was in love doing this with him.

And of course, Lolbit needed MORE than that.

He whined when his lips lost contact with the other's, he tried to chase his lips only to make Funtime Foxy smirks widely at him. He moves out of the way and starts licking Lolbit's speaker box. The hacker fox throwing his head back as he gripped the red leaves around him and letting out a soft moan, that's his very weak spot, it's like Funtime Foxy was licking one of his nipples.

"Ghm.. a-ahh~ F-Foxy! S-Stop teasing me!"

"Isn't this your favorite spot? I thought you would like me licking this cute speaker box for you. Now, quiet and relax. Let me be _nice_ to you this time." Funtime Foxy says as he continues licking Lolbit's chest, the other fox keeps moaning loudly about how weak licking his speaker box.

"Ha-Hah..! Aahh.." Lolbit suddenly whimpers as one of Funtime Foxy's fingers starts touching his asshole, the pink fox smiles at him as he knows what the hacker fox meant. He bends lower and gripped his cock tightly, Lolbit's eyes rolling into the back of his head with another good feeling inside of him.

Funtime Foxy with no hesitation he is, he pushed his one finger inside the other's needy hole making Lolbit squirm a bit, he looks up at his crush and proceeds to wrap his arms around Foxy's neck, pulling him closer.

"Awe, such a cute little fox... what's inside your mind before you create this place, hm? Been thinking about pretending to be confused so that we can't escape this place? You are so sweet, but also a dirty boy, **Lolbit.** "

God, the way Funtime Foxy calling his name with that deep voice of his can make Lolbit turned on for every second, the way he performs in the daylight with the kids, he can't express his feeling about that but he's so happy to be with him in his life. Lolbit always snuck around only to stalk the pink fox, and now he is facing the love of his life, having a sex time with him.

"YES! P-Please.. I'm such a dirty boy for yoy! Please just be quick.." Lolbit groans as Funtime Foxy putting another finger inside of him.

"D-Darling, I-I think I'm gonnaㅡ mmgh!"

Lolbit reaching out his climax, he gasped softly as he lazily looks up at Funtime Foxy staring at his wet fingers that filled with his cums. Soon, the pink fox shoves his wet fingers into Lolbit's mouth. Damn, he really likes to play around with Lolbit so much.

"Suck my fingers, slut."

Lolbit obeyed his crush's request and starts to suck on his fingers, he was being pleasured by Funtime Foxy like he was a precious diamond to him. "Suck fingers" are always be Lolbit's favorite thing to do with his lover.

"Getting horny again?" Funtime Foxy laughs, "Oh, I bet you will like what's going to happen next, so be prepared for yourself, sweetie~"

Everyone likes that.

Lolbit also likes that.

Being called by many nicknames from your favorite crush? Yeah, he loves it so much. His knees would fall for a second when it's against calling so many nicknames. That's some kind of... Lolbit's favorite kink.

Lolbit felt something poke on his entrance and that's when it hit him about what Funtime Foxy's meant.

"Tell me when you're ready." Funtime Foxy says just for sure, he's maybe a bitch to Lolbit, but he didn't want to hurt the hacker fox of course.

Lolbit lends out his hands and grabs Funtime Foxy's cheeks as he smiles widely at him.

"I'm ready, darling.."

After that being said, Funtime Foxy entered him all the way in. Lolbit bit his lips as he tried not to scream at the pain, he pulled the other fox closer to him, and Funtime Foxy shushing Lolbit down by whispering some comfort words in his ear, to tell him everything will be okay.

Funtime Foxy waited for the hacker fox to adjust before he nodded and began to move slowly, Lolbit let out a soft groan from his lips as his partner starts to move faster.

"A-Ah~ F-Foxy~"

The way Lolbit calling his name is making the Funtime fox turned on, he began to pump him deeper and faster onto his cock. Funtime Foxy gripped Lolbit's hair as he sucks on his neck again, creating more hickeys on his beloved fox.

"F-Faster... o-oh! Ahngh..!" Lolbit asked him.

Funtime Foxy took that opportunity and taking that up the pace with ease making Lolbit gasped with a moan, he stills continuing biting Lolbit's neck as the pink fox pinned his hands on the grown. Funtime Foxy moves down and licking his speaker box sent Lolbit over the edge to the point where he was screaming in pleasure.

"Fu-Fuck.. R-Right there, Foxy!"

"Holy shit, y-you're so damn tight.."

Lolbit arched his back with his eyes rolling back again into the back of his head as the both of them had to reach their climaxes. Both of them are panting hard, sweating, and exhausted. Funtime Foxy moves his cock out from the other's hole and starts to look up at him deeply, he watches as Lolbit was panting heavily and opens his eyes. He smiles at the pink fox and grabbed his cheeks softly.

 _"That was.. the best and the nicest thing ever you've done to me. I love you so much, darling~"_ Lolbit gave him a quick but also sweet kiss on Funtime Foxy's cheek. Both of them start to laugh and soon hug each other for a moment.

Gladly, Lolbit sure didn't waste his time making this beautiful quiet place for Funtime Foxy. It was all like he always imagines. After they hug each other they soon clean themself and as promised, Lolbit starts to make the portal for them to go home, they arrived at the Private Room and only to be greeted by Circus Baby angry at them because she was searching them for hours.

Luckily, their leader doesn't know what's going on. Both of them are naughty and very secretive, who else can beat these two Funtime foxes?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hey! Jayden is back again with another of his weird smutty lemon! I'm just tired about how Lolbit is become a top in the relationship, so let me introduce myself with this fanfic. I know it's not good enough, but I hope you guys like it.


End file.
